Huntdown Official Rules
This '''page contains the official basic behavioral manners and guidelines for the Huntdown games. Anybody breaking these rules will either be warned or disallowed the right to play a certain Huntdown game. If a certain offence has happend repetetively over several Huntdown games, the responsible for this will be disallowed entrance permanently from all Huntdown games. If you don't understand anything of what's below, please ask a moderator and they will explain it to you. '''Punishment for offences: The punishment is based on how serious the offence is and how much it impacts other's gameplay experience and if it results in benefital exploitation. Levels of punishment grades can be found at the end of this article. They are graded from '''L1, L2, L3, L4 '''and' L5.'' The Ten Rules * '''RULE 1: '''Respect others for the same amount you want them to respect you back. If you insult other people harshly it will result in a '''L1 '''punishment. Insulting staff members can result to a '''L3. * RULE 2: '''Spamming and whining is annoying, don't do it. Also no advertising of places or items. Results in '''L1. * RULE 3: '''Don't ask staff to give you gamepasses or commands. Results in '''L2, be aware that some staff members have short nerves on this kind of annoying behavior and may lead to a instant ban without warning. * RULE 4: '''Always listen to what a moderator instructs to you. When a mod talks to you, then the fun is over, be serious and act as grown up as possible. Trolling around or ignoring an moderator or admin will lead to a '''L2 '''with possibility of a '''L3. * RULE 5: '''Don't leave the game to avoid punishment by a moderator. This may lead to a '''L4 if the quit is not documentated and explained later on to a moderator, most preferably the moderator that came into the game as you left. * RULE 6: '''Don't try to glitch or exploit into areas that require a gamepass or certain amount of money or status, helping others or asking others to help you perform this is also strictly illegal. Anybody encouraging or helping others with it is also illegal. Will lead to a '''L4. * RULE 7: '''Using third-party devices or programs to hack or cheat ingame is illegal. Using ''f. ex ''Cheat Engine to raise your money will lead to a '''L4. Those who exploit the game to ruin the fun of others will be citated a L5 '''punishment. * '''RULE 8: '''Blaming a rule offence on somebody else will not help you at all, as it is your account and it's your responsibility. also blaming it on unknowledge of these rules will not help you out. This will not lead you to any specific punishment grade, but may lead to that the already performed punishment may become higher graded. * '''RULE 9: '''Online dating will not lead to a punishment level of any grade. If you however feel irritated or annoyed by ODers, you should ask them to stop or votekick them. * '''RULE 10: '''Do NOT impersonate moderators or others of a higher game status. '''Punishment Levels * ( L1 ) Level 1''' - Result in warning if happening repeatively. Players should vote kick persons violating rules of this punishment level. '''Repeated L1 punishments can lead to that the moderation team may consider to ban this person. * ( L2 ) Level 2''' - Result in strong verbal warning if happening. Players should vote kick persons violating rules of this punishment level. '''Ignoring a verbal warning will lead to that the moderation team may consider to ban this person. * ( L3 ) '''Level '''3 - Result in kicking if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level should report it to a moderator. A ban may be be citated for somebody violating a L3 rule. * ( L4 ) '''Level '''4 - Result in ban if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level should report it to a moderator. A permanent ban will be citated to this person, and in order to be unbanned, a reasonable appeal must be filled in. * ( L5 ) 'Level '''5 '- Result in cross-universe ban if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level '''must report it to a moderator or higher staff member. Players that see a person violating a L5 '''rule but didn't report it may face punishment themselfes up to L2.' Players that have been banned for a '''L5 '''offence has no opportunity of appealing and is banned permanently. Moderator rights The role of the moderators is to maintain justice in Huntdown and punish people that break any of the rules. Moderators gives punishments out from the '''L1-L5 '''scale, and they are given a set of certain commands to help them with their duty, which is not only to punish others but also to help people that require guiding or assistance, they also have special rights that is listed below. * Moderators are not immune from criticizm. If a moderator gets flamed on, moderators shouldn't insult back. * Moderators should be respected and spoken properly to, don't troll them and speak understandable. * Moderators that have recieved several amounts of "abuse" claims will be re-evaluated and tested if they should continue with their duty. * Annoying a moderator and testing their nerves may lead to you being banned without further documentation or notice. Thank for you paying attention to this article, '''Dreamshock Interactive' Category:Help Category:Guidelines